811 Trust Fund Babies
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.11 follows 3-4 weeks after 8.10. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 10 prior to reading 8.11.
1. Teaser

**8.11 Trust Fund Babies**

Previously on the Gilmore girls… 

RORY: (Not wanting to disturb him, she lays the folder on his desk) Here you go (and turns to leave).

NATE: (Stands up as he lifts the folder from his desk) So, what did you think?

RORY: (Surprised, she turns) What?

NATE: What did you think of the piece?

RORY: (Surprised that he wanted to know her thoughts) Oh, it was good.

NATE: Good?

RORY: (As she smoothes her bangs to a side) Yeah… you made some really good points.

NATE: (Senses that there's more) But?

RORY: Nothing… it was good. (Sighs) But, I felt like it needed more information on the whole issue.

NATE: (Repeats) More information.

RORY: Yeah, like details of how the whole Healthcare for Children bill came about. And maybe details of…

NATE: (Cuts her off) You want details of the how the bill came about?

RORY: (Slightly intimidated, she stammers a bit) W-well. I-I mean… it would be nice. Not everyone knows about the issue.

NATE: The issue came about over two months ago… you don't think the newspaper reading public knows about the details already? And if they didn't care enough to read the details, do you really think they'd be interested in my article?

RORY: I was just saying…

NATE: (Nods — in disagreement) … that I needed more details in the article.

RORY: (Looks up at him) Nate…

NATE: Gilmore, I'm not sure you understand what I do. I am an editorial columnist. I have my own beat… I write my opinion on matters. I don't cover the details. If I wanted to cover the details, I'd be a cameraman at CSPAN.

CUT

KEN: (Regarding Nate) You know, he's not so bad…

RORY: (Not convinced) Tell me one good thing about him…

KEN: You know that shelter around the corner from here?

RORY: Oh yeah, I've passed it a few times. What about it?

KEN: The dude runs the place, Rory.

Camera on a newly enlightened Rory.

CUT

Rory, accompanied by April and Jess walk into the busy shelter. Rory is now wearing a jacket over her periwinkle dress, so is April. Jess is wearing his tie-less tux. Volunteers are busy serving, cleaning and talking to their guests. Nate sees the three individuals in formal attire, and he pauses. Rory, Jess and April move towards him.

NATE: (With a subtle smirk, looks at all three then focuses on Rory) Didn't you get the memo? Formal night at the shelter was canceled due to poor funding.

RORY: (Determined) We're here to help, where do you want us?

CUT

Rory and Jess walk to the stairs outside the shelter. Then they turn to face each other.

RORY: Thanks for coming with us and helping out…

JESS: (Nods) I had a good time.

Pause as they look down at the ground.

JESS: (Looks at the doorway of the shelter) You know… (Rory looks up at him) I see you here. (Nods then looks at her) This suits you. (Rory makes a tentative expression).

CUT

RORY: (Looks behind at the shelter) Would you like me to do anything else?

NATE: (Shakes his head subtly) Thanks for helping.

RORY: I plan on repeating it.

NATE: (Turns and looks at Rory for the first time in the scene) I'm glad.

CUT

Cross fade…

REV. REVEREND: Luke Danes, do you take this woman….

Cross fade…

LUKE: (With his subtle longing smile) I do. (Shots of smiling townies, and Rory)

Cross fade…

REV. SKINNER: Lorelai Gilmore, do you take…

Cross fade…

LORELAI: (With a blushing smile) I do. (Rory and April look at each other and smile)

EMILY: (Leans in and whispers) Richard, do you realized that we're getting a second chance with a brand new grandchild?

RICHARD: (Can't help but smile as he softly responds) I do, Emily. I do.

**TEASER**

Episode opens approximately three and a half weeks after the big wedding and two weeks after the honeymoon.

Scene opens on the first Friday Night Dinner of the New Year. Everyone, including April Nardini, is seated at the dining table enjoying their dinner.

RICHARD: (Casually asks) So, when do you fly back to New Mexico?

APRIL: (Looks up from her plate) Tomorrow afternoon, in fact.

RICHARD: (Surprised) Tomorrow? (Looks at Luke and Lorelai) Isn't that too soon?

APRIL: (Jumps to respond) Actually school already started this week, but they were fine with me returning a week later.

EMILY: (Concerned) Won't you be missing out on a lot of the class work?

APRIL: (Nonchalantly) Nah, it's all stuff I know already anyway. (Emily and Richard look at each as Luke, Lorelai and Rory subtly smile).

EMILY: (Looks at Rory) How is work going, Rory? I hope you're not bringing your work home like I've seen you do the past few days.

RORY: (Sets her utensils on the plate and explains) Unfortunately, I am. (Remembers, and continues sincerely) Speaking of which, I forgot to mention earlier. I cannot stay for dessert, grandma.

EMILY: Why not?

RORY: I have to help out at the shelter.

EMILY: Rory, it's commendable what you're doing – but must you go tonight?

RORY: (Nods sincerely) I must. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier.

EMILY: (Sighs) Well, I guess I will have to deal with it. (Rory smiles at her grandmother. Pause. Emily looks at Lorelai) You've been quiet all evening.

LORELAI: (Looks up) Who? Me?

EMILY: I'm looking at you, am I not?

LORELAI: (Points at her food) Oh, I'm just enjoying this lovely dinner, mom. (Gladys, the maid enters the room with more salad)

RICHARD: It is indeed a lovely meal, Emily. (Looks at Gladys) Absolutely delicious.

LUKE: (Nods) Yes, it is.

EMILY: All the credit of course goes to Gladys (nods at the maid).

LORELAI: (Smiles up at Gladys as she sets the salad by Lorelai) Thank you.

Gladys leaves the room.

LORELAI: (Looks at her mother) You know, it's like a record or something. You've had Gladys here for _months_.

RORY: (Realizes) That's true. _Months_.

EMILY: (Brushes it off) Don't be ridiculous.

LORELAI: Mom, seriously… (jokes) I think you've found your soul _maid_ (Lorelai drums the table at the punch line as Rory and April chuckle. Luke rolls his eyes with a subtle smile on his face. Even Richard gets a kick out of it).

EMILY: (Tries, successfully, to hide her amusement) Nonsense. If you would like me to fire her, just let me know… and I will. (Gladys enters the room again with another dish. Emily looks up at her) Gladys, my daughter here thinks I should fire you. (Gladys looks at Lorelai)

LORELAI: (Protests) No, I don't! That's a lie! (Gladys smiles)

EMILY: What do you think, Gladys?

GLADYS: (Unlike the previous maids, is frank) I'd prefer it if you do not, Mrs. Gilmore. (Nods and leaves the room again).

LORELAI: (Smiles at Rory) She rocks. This dinner rocks.

RORY: (Smiles back and agrees) Definitely.

RICHARD: (Sets his utensils on the plate) Speaking of which, I just realized that we have never had dinner at your house. (Luke looks up, as Lorelai, afraid to look, stares at her plate)

EMILY: (Plays surprised) Why yes, we never have. (Looks at her daughter) Isn't that something, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Forces herself to look at her mother, and with a sudden cockney accent…) WHOT? (Everyone looks at her quizzically)

EMILY: (Sarcastically) You sound like a character out of a Charles Dickens novel.

LORELAI: (Clears her throat) I mean, I didn't hear what you just said.

RICHARD: (Offers as Lorelai looks at Luke) We were just saying that we've never had dinner at your place. In an attempt to get to know our son-in-law (nods at Luke) a little better, I think (looks at Emily) we should make that happen. Dinner at your place.

LUKE: (Unsure of what to say) Ugh… sure.

LORELAI: (Frowns at Luke, who is sitting next to her - then forces a smile) Sure… we'll make plans soon. (Rory and April look at each with smirks on their faces)

EMILY: (Suddenly) How about next Tuesday? I know for a fact we have nothing going on that night.

RICHARD: (Agrees) Wonderful.

LORELAI: (Looks at Luke looking for a way out) Tuesday? Ugh… d-don't you have…

LUKE: (Still unsure) Ugh…

LORELAI: … you know…

LUKE: (confused, he subtly shakes his head) … ugh… what…

LORELAI: (Sighs, then forces yet another smile) Tuesday sounds great.

RICHARD: (Smiles at Emily) That's settled then. Next Tuesday it is (Emily smiles and nods at Richard)

Scene fades as Lorelai slouches in her seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Firstly, Happy New Year to you all. Hope it's going great so far.

Secondly, I'm going to try and finish each episode within a week. But I hope you bear with me, since I am - but one writer.

Thirdly, in your reviews, I would like know how I am doing. Tell me your favorite out of the past 10 episodes. (Yes, this is an attempt to get people to review – especially those shy readers).


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO **

INT. AIRPORT – SATURDAY AFTERNOON 

Scene opens at what seems to be an airport with busy travelers. The camera follows three pairs of feet walking fast. The camera pans as they reach their destination – revealing a very "very" slightly pregnant Lorelai, her husband - Luke, and April. It seems the two adults have acquired gate passes to see April off.

LORELAI: (As she notices a line forming by gate entrance) Ooh, we just made it.

LUKE: Told you we should've left the house early.

APRIL: (As she turns to Luke and Lorelai with her boarding pass in hand) They haven't finished boarding just yet, dad. It's all good.

LORELAI: (Repeats) Yeah, it's all good.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes at Lorelai then looks at his daughter and sighs) Okay… well, I guess this is it.

APRIL: (Pushing her 'less geekier than usual' glasses up her nose ridge) Looks like it. (Lorelai smiles at her new step-daughter)

LUKE: (Gets into his protecting father mode) Now, do you have the passes?

APRIL: (Sarcastically, as she casually holds up card-type panel of paper) What passes?

LORELAI: (Leans in) Come here you (places her arms around April and leans in for a hug) I'm going to miss you. (Luke watches with a smile on his face)

APRIL: (Pouts) Me too! I wish it was spring break already.

LORELAI: Aw, hon… I'm going to e-mail and call you like crazy.

APRIL: Good… I will do the same (looks at Luke, and sighs) Bye, dad.

LUKE: (Gives her a big fatherly hug as we see his jaw muscles move while he gnashes his teeth to hold back emotion. He pulls back) March will be here before you know it. (Pats her shoulder)

APRIL: I hope so.

IN THE BACKGROUND (faintly hear a female voice over the intercom): Now boarding zone two…

APRIL: (Looks at her boarding pass) Oh, that's me.

LUKE: We will call your mom as soon as the plane leaves the gate.

APRIL: (Nods, then looks at her new step-mother) Bye.

LORELAI: (Sighs with a smile) Bye, hon.

Luke nods as April walks up to the line – and quickly makes her way to the agent. Luke places an arm around his wife, and they both sigh in unison.

LORELAI: (Softly, as she continues to look over at April walking through the gate entrance) I'm going to miss that kid. March better get here soon.

April turns and waves. Luke and Lorelai reciprocate.

LUKE: It will.

Scene fades as Luke and Lorelai move towards the window.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY MORNING

Rory has just arrived at work. She is preparing herself for a long day of work when Ken walks up to her cubicle with two mugs of what seems like coffee.

KEN: Morning.

RORY: (Looks up and smiles) Hey Ken. (Sees the extra mug) For me?

KEN: (Hands her the mug) Yup.

RORY: (Takes it with both her hands) Thanks.

KEN: (Casually) I need a favor.

RORY: (Raises her brows) Ah, hence the coffee. What's up? (Takes a sip)

KEN: It's my wife's birthday today.

RORY: (Looks up) Don't tell me you forgot.

KEN: Psh! Of course not. (Thinks) Well, sort of.

RORY: (Sighs and shakes her head) Men.

KEN: (Nods) I remembered in the shower – but by the time I got out… I had forgotten. Then I remembered again when I got here…

RORY: (Nods) Because it was on your calendar at work?

KEN: Exactly. Then I called and wished her – after giving a lot of excuses as to why I forgot this morning… only to find out that she had forgotten too. But now she's angry at me… so I have to buy her something really nice…

RORY: Ah, and you want suggestions.

KEN: (Nods, as he taps on his mug) Really good ones.

RORY: (Nods) I will browse the internet and send you links.

KEN: You're a life saver.

RORY: Anything for coffee, my friend.

They are interrupted as Nate walks by the cubicle…

KEN: (Sees him) Hey! Welcome back.

NATE: (Turns, and we see a rare/relaxed smile – which gets Rory's attention) Thanks man. (Looks over at Rory) Hey there Gilmore.

RORY: Hello Nate. Did you have a good week off?

NATE: (Nods and steps forward) Yeah… yeah. It was good. (Looks at Ken) What have you two been up to?

KEN: Not much. Forgot Jean's birthday.

NATE: Nah, not again?

KEN: Rory's helping me with gift ideas…

NATE: (Looks back at Rory) You realize you're only enabling him, right?

Before Rory could respond, Ken jumps in…

KEN: No, she's not. Besides… you be careful what you say to this girl. (Rory wonders what Ken's getting at) She has been working overtime at the shelter in your absence.

RORY: (Brushes it off) Oh no, it was nothing… I didn't work overtime… just a few days here and there.

NATE: (Surprised, looks back at her. Takes a moment, then responds with one nod) Thank you.

RORY: (Surprised at the awkwardness that came over her, she takes a moment as well – then with one nod…) You're welcome.

NATE: (Sighs and looks at Ken) Okay, well… I will let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing…

KEN: (Nods) See ya, man.

Nate walks into his office and closes the door half way.

KEN: (Suddenly, sets his mug on the desk and points to Rory's computer) Shopping.

RORY: (Snaps out of it) Oh yeah…

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – RICHARD'S STUDY – MONDAY MORNING

Richard is seated behind his desk – with his laptop open. He is unusual giddy and keeps smiling at his screen. He is seen moving the wireless mouse around…  
The door to the study is not completely closed, and we see Emily walking by with a book in her hand. But she pauses as she hears something/someone inside the study…

RICHARD: (To his screen) Ah, good move… good move…

EMILY: (Slowly pushes the door open and peaks in) Richard? Who are you talking to? (Makes her way into the study)

RICHARD: (Surprised by the unexpected visitor, he closes the laptop halfway) What? Nothing.

EMILY: (Confused) Nothing?

RICHARD: (Clears his throat) I mean no one. I'm talking to no one.

EMILY: (Presses) I distinctly heard you talking to someone. (Sees the half opened laptop) Were you talking to your computer?

RICHARD: (Knowing very well that his wife won't give up, he opens the laptop) I was simply playing a game of chess, Emily.

EMILY: (Walks a few steps towards the laptop) Chess? Who are you playing with?

RICHARD: (As if it's a ridiculous question) With the computer.

EMILY: Nonsense. How can you play chess with that thing?

RICHARD: (Demonstrates) Very easy, it's a program… look… I make one move… and then the computer makes another strategic move. April showed me how it's done. (Sees the move, and hears a computerized voice saying "check mate") Argh!

EMILY: (Intrigued) Well, look at that. Technology is beyond me.

RICHARD: (Sighs, and closes the computer) Well, that's all the chess I can handle for today. (Sees a book in Emily's hand) What are you reading there?

EMILY: (Leans against the desk, and opens to her bookmarked page. She responds in a serious tone) _The Shock Doctrine_.

RICHARD: (Makes a serious face) Shocking indeed, isn't it?

EMILY: (Concerned) Very. Makes you re-think everything. In fact… (sighs) I've been thinking…

RICHARD: (Sits back in his chair) About?

EMILY: The economy is just (shakes her head) terrifying…

RICHARD: I agree… no one expected it to be this bad…

EMILY: It worries me…

RICHARD: (Tries to put his wife at ease) Emily - my dear… yes, it is doing poorly…. But you know I've made arrangements for all of us.

EMILY: (Sighs) I know… but…

RICHARD: But?

EMILY: (Cuts to the chase) We should set up a trust fund for our future grandchild.

RICHARD: (Chuckles) Don't you think I've already thought of that, Emily? (Explains) But like we've done before, I was going to wait till the actual birth to set it up – I was also going to discuss it with Luke and Lorelai first…

EMILY: I know… but I think we should do it now… force them to see it our way. Make them realize that this is best for the child.

RICHARD: (Slowly stands up, and places a hand on her shoulder) Emily, we are not going to interfere…

EMILY: (Defensive) Who said anything about interfering? We need to start talking about it now, Richard. (Richard sighs) Let me speak with Lorelai. I will test the waters…

RICHARD: (Gives in) Alright. As you wish.

EMILY: (Smiles) Good (Then directs her attention to the laptop, and takes a seat in Richard's chair) Now, show me how it's played on a computer.

Scenes fades on Richard opening the laptop.

EXT. GYPSY'S GARAGE – MONDAY – LATER THAT MORNING

Scene opens on Gypsy checking under the hood of a jeep that looks like Lorelai's. Camera pans to reveal Lorelai standing to the side of the jeep. It seems she has been annoying Gypsy…

LORELAI: Are you finished yet?

GYPSY: (In her usual tone) Not yet.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Hmm…

GYPSY: (Looks up at Lorelai with an aggravated face) What now?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head with her eyes widened) Nothing. It just seems like it's taking a long time to get my liquid levels checked…

GYPSY: (Annoyed, she points at the board) Look up there! (Lorelai adheres) Do you see the words _express_, _speedy_, or even _Gonzales_ on there?

LORELAI: Umm, no?

GYPSY: Exactly! (Goes back to the jeep, and then continues to speak as she works) Why on earth did you bring the jeep to me, anyway? Doesn't your significant other do these for you now?

LORELAI: (Explains) He does… but I didn't want to bother him because he's under a lot of stress lately… especially with mom and dad coming for dinner tomorrow night… (smiles) they've never tried his fancy cooking.

GYPSY: (With a blunt expression) Do I look like I care?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No?

GYPSY: Give me 15 minutes… and go stand over there. (Gestures to a tree a few feet away from the jeep)

LORELAI: (About to protest, but her phone rings) Fine.

She walks towards the tree giving Gypsy evil eyes as she flips open the cell phone (failing to check the caller ID).

LORELAI: Hello.

EMILY: Lorelai, it's your mother.

Scene cuts between the Gilmore mansion and Starshollow.

LORELAI: Mother… hi.

EMILY: Did I catch you at a bad time?

LORELAI: (Looks behind her and frowns at Gypsy again) No… not really.

EMILY: Sounds like I have…

LORELAI: Just getting my liquids checked.

EMILY: (Not familiar with the term) Your what?

LORELAI: Nothing. What's up?

EMILY: I was wondering if you had anything planned for lunch today.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Umm, the usual… grab something at Luke's. But I have to go pick out paint samples today for the nursery before lunch.

EMILY: Oh.

LORELAI: (Suspecting something) Mom? (Smiles) What's up?

EMILY: Nothing… (sighs) May I please accompany you?

LORELAI: (Confused) To pick paint samples?

EMILY: (Adds) Unless of course you were planning on going with Luke.

LORELAI: (Intrigued) No, it was just me… is something going on with you?

EMILY: Oh, no… nothing is going on (looks behind her at Richard back at his desk with his laptop, and decides to use it as an excuse) You're father is driving me crazy. He's occupied with his laptop…

LORELAI: (Curiously makes a face, but dares not to go there… she gives in as she really doesn't have anything to protest) Fine… (Emily smiles) I can come pick you up.

EMILY: (Completely satisfied) Very well… (then sternly) I will see you in half an hour. Goodbye Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Tries to explain that it may take more than half an hour – since her jeep is being worked on) But…

Emily hangs up.

Lorelai sighs and looks back at Gypsy and her jeep.

Scene fades.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is on the phone with the layout guys…

RORY: Yeah Jim, it's completely fine… I just want to look at a mock-up before I let Rob see it. (Pause) Yeah… (Pause, she sees Nate walk up to her cubicle for the first time since that morning. She speaks into the phone) That's fine… yeah, this afternoon. (she hangs up)

NATE: (Gestures at the phone) Layout?

RORY: Yeah, been waiting on a mock-up for a while… and I just had to nag them a bit…

NATE: (Places his hands in the pockets of his corduroy jacket) The language they understand. (Rory wonders if there's a reason for Nate standing near her cubicle) So… do you eat lunch?

RORY: (Jokes) Yes. Sometimes, twice a day. (Realizes that maybe it wasn't very funny). Yes.

NATE: (Subtly tilts his head) Going to grab a bite at the Muse – want to join me?

RORY: (Surprised at the rare invite, she looks up at him for a moment – then responds) Yeah… sure. (She reaches and grabs her purse from under her desk)

Camera on Rory's face as she follows Nate.

Scene fades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update soon.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Care to repeat it again?


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE **

INT. THE MUSE – MONDAY AFTERNOON – A FEW MINUTES LATER 

Scene opens on Rory seated at a table by the window. Nate joins her with his lunch and a to-go cup of coffee. Rory sits there and picks on her grilled Caesar salad.

NATE: (Looks out the window as he takes a seat) It's supposed to snow tonight.

RORY: (Looks out as well) Yeah, I heard. (Looks back at Nate) How was New York?

NATE: (Opens the lid of his to-go cup) It was good. I'm glad I got to spend time with the family. Especially since I hadn't seen them in a couple of months – with all their traveling.

RORY: That's nice. (In an attempt to keep the conversation going…) I thought you were from Connecticut – originally.

NATE: (Looks up at her) I am. My parents are too… born and raised. (Explains) But they also have a place in New York – and go back and forth quite a bit.

RORY: Ah, that's great. I love New York.

NATE: (Opens the wrapped sandwich, and randomly continues) You know that restaurant down the street, Carter's? They have a couple of franchises around the state.

RORY: (Finishes chewing her food) Oh yeah, I saw a bunch of people outside with signs on my way to work… I couldn't make out what they were saying. What's going on there?

NATE: Employees… claiming that they are being treated unfairly by management.

RORY: (Curiously) In what way?

NATE: Low pay… no raises… (as he picks up his sandwich) one of the kitchen workers has been there for 10 years… around 55 years of age. No formal education, so he has been a loyal employee helping out the chefs for a decade. But in those 10 years, he has gotten two raises. He makes a dollar fifty more now than he did 10 years ago. (He bites into his sandwich)

RORY: (Astounded) No? That's a crime.

NATE: (Nods as he chews – then continues) It happens all the time, Rory.

RORY: (Curiously) How do you know about it?

NATE: (Thinks for a second, pondering on whether to let her in on it) A couple of days before I left for New York, an employee, Derek – who happens to be one of the chefs came to Rob to ask him for assistance. Rob felt horrible, but his hands were tied… the execs didn't go for it, and asked that the Courant was not to be involved in any way. So Rob just happened to mention it to me, and I… (Reluctantly continues as Rory looks on intrigued)… I _happened_ to bump into Derek. (a smirk comes across Rory's face) I may have _accidentally_ given him a crash course on what the 'Union of Hotels & Restaurant workers' was really about. But this is between the two of us.

RORY: (Shakes her head in amusement) So what you're saying is… you may have _accidentally_ started them on this rebellious path?

NATE: (With a smirk) Yes, _accidentally_. (Takes another bite of his sandwich)

RORY: (Chuckles in wonder) How did you get into these things?

NATE: What do you mean?

RORY: Protests, shelters…

NATE: Not exactly mutually exclusive… but I guess I have my parents to blame.

RORY: (Intrigued) How so? Were you a rebellious teenager – trying to get away from society?

NATE: (More open than one would figure) Rebellious teenager? Nah, was never one of those. (Sighs) My parents… they were very active – politically, environmentally… (adds) socially. Their first rally was walking with Dr. King…

RORY: (Intrigued) Really?

NATE: (Nods) Yeah, barely 18… In fact they met there…

RORY: (Completely wrapped up in the story) That's so crazy.

NATE: (As if trying to remember details about his parents) Mom went to Yale (gestures) your alma mater… dad went to Columbia. Jon and I followed his footsteps.

RORY: (Curiously) Jon?

NATE: (Nods) Jonathan, my brother. Four years my senior. (Sighs) Did our undergraduates at Columbia, except – Jon continued on and finished his graduate studies there too. I, on the other hand, found that my lifelong dream of being the best journalist in the field wasn't what I really wanted. (Looks up at Rory as she sits back. Nate takes a moment and nods) Anyway, don't want to bore you…

RORY: (Shakes her head) No… no… I'm… (sighs) What do your parents do, if I may ask?

NATE: Mom went on to be the head of Pediatrics at Johns Hopkins – but retired early to … (thinks) to do work on a global scale… (Rory subtly shakes her head wondering and prompting Nate to go on) … she's involved in this program where they collect books… mostly children's books and fly them off to areas of the world that are in need of such things. (Rory is intensely attentive)

RORY: And your father?

NATE: Anthony Di Luca went on to be a corporate lawyer, then quit his job and built himself a trading company (nods) and made it big… then came to realize that he wasn't happy with any of it and wanted to give it all up a few years ago… only to find out that my brother was more than happy to take over. As a hobby (he smiles), my father owns his own little Italian place in midtown Manhattan. He's almost never there to run it… but when he is, he's happy.

RORY: (Shakes her head as she chuckles and places her used napkins in the salad box and closes it) That's amazing.

NATE: What?

RORY: Your parents… it's … (sighs again)… your parents sound really great.

NATE: Hm… (jokes in his dry manner as he finishes his lunch) they are okay. (Swallows, then looks at his watch) Want to head back to work? (Rory nods)

NATE: (He picks up the trash – including Rory's box and turns to head out… but pauses and looks back at Rory again) Hey, thanks again… (adds) for helping out at the shelter.

RORY: (As she stands up from her seat) You're welcome… (adds) again.

Nate nods and moves on. Camera on Rory as she smiles to herself at how much she learned about the man in such a short lunch break. Scene fades as she picks up her purse and follows Nate.

INT. A CAFÉ IN HARTFORD – MONDAY AFTERNOON – SAME TIME

Scene opens on Lorelai and Emily sitting at a table. It seems they've just finished a light lunch and are now looking at some of the paint swatches they had acquired.

LORELAI: (Complains) I can't believe you didn't let me order the brown I liked.

EMILY: (Explains) I told you Lorelai… different shades of green is all you need.

LORELAI: But it was your idea that different shades of green and brown would look good as vertical stripes.

EMILY: Well, after I saw all the samples… it was clear that the brown was not needed.

LORELAI: (Pouts) I was really set on that brown.

EMILY: (Sighs) Well, it doesn't matter now… Tell me, have you already hired someone to carry out the job?

LORELAI: (Confused) What job?

EMILY: The painting.

LORELAI: Of the nursery?

EMILY: (Annoyed) Isn't that why we picked the colors?

LORELAI: (Smiles as if it's a ridiculous question) Oh, we don't need to hire anyone. Luke and I are going to do it ourselves.

EMILY: (Astounded) Nonsense!

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Not nonsense… we're really looking forward to it.

EMILY: I'll remember to go home and give you some numbers of contractors we've used in the past.

LORELAI: (Sighs) You know you're lucky that I'm almost four months pregnant and hungry all the time that I don't really have the energy to argue with you anymore.

EMILY: (Completely ignores the comment) Also… before we forget… (Lorelai wonders what it is)… I was meaning to talk to you…

LORELAI: Ah, I knew there was more to this…

EMILY: Will you please let me finish.

LORELAI: Go on.

EMILY: Your father and I have been talking…

LORELAI: (Not sure where this is going) Good. Although, I wasn't aware you _weren't_…

EMILY: (Ignores Lorelai's silly talk) Specifically about a… (with caution) a "Trust Fund" for our new grandchild.

LORELAI: (Is taken back) What?

EMILY: A trust fund…

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Mom… you can't just talk to me about it…

EMILY: (Explains) I'm just letting you know Lorelai… I want Luke to know that we're really determined to do this… and if he isn't comfortable with it, we're going to have to convince him… (adds) at dinner tomorrow night.

LORELAI: (Holds up her hands) Whoa… whoa… hold on a minute.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: We… as in the parents of the unborn child… haven't gotten that far… we haven't even painted the nursery yet… mom… and if you want to discuss this… it has to be with both of us present. I'm not going to be a part of this conspiracy to ambush my husband with this news. (Sees Emily's disappointed face, and adds with a sigh) I will mention it to him… but please… in the future… involve us both in these discussions.

EMILY: With the little knowledge I have of Luke, I am certain he isn't going to take the news well. He seems like the type that would protest…

LORELAI: Mom, I really would feel comfortable if you said all of that in front of the both of us. And you don't know if Luke will react that way.

EMILY: (Sighs – then gestures at Lorelai's stomach) I'm only trying to do what's best for him (confused)… her. (Annoyed) That baby.

LORELAI: (Smiles and nods) I know.

EMILY: (Annoyed) And can you please just let me know the sex of the baby?

LORELAI: Mom, I've told you… Luke and I don't want to know. We want it to be a surprise.

EMILY: (Complains) It's very difficult to buy anything … every time I go shopping, I have to remind myself that I do not know if it's a boy or a girl… so I end up buying things in colors that I would've never dreamed of buying.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head) Aw, you've been shopping for the baby?

EMILY: (Realizes that she may have given her too much information) Only a couple of times.

LORELAI: (Touched) That's so nice, mom.

EMILY: (Looks at her wrist watch) Oh look at the time, we should get going.

Scene fades on Lorelai's amused face.

INT. CRAPSHACK MASTER BEDROOM – MONDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Lorelai seated on the bed flipping through a magazine. There are visible changes to the bedroom. The wall color is now yellow at least a couple of shades darker, and the bedroom furniture is in dark wood. Luke is seen in the open bathroom, preparing himself for bed. He walks out in his night clothes and begins to pick up his used clothes from the chair next to the bathroom.

LUKE: (With a big sigh) What a day.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Crazy day at the diner, huh? (Luke nods. Lorelai takes a moment, then smiles) I have to tell you something.

LUKE: (Walks around the bed and sits on the other side) What is it?

LORELAI: Mom talked to me today about something… and I told her that she'd have to ask you… both of us.

LUKE: (Now interested) Ask us about what?

LORELAI: (Places the magazine on the night table and turns slightly to face him) I guess my parents are talking about putting up a trust fund.

LUKE: (Repeats) A trust fund.

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: Why? (Automatically assumes the worse) Because they think I won't be capable of saving for my own kid?

LORELAI: (Sighs) Luke. I don't think that's it…

LUKE: Why did they only come to you about it? Don't they think I have a say in this?

LORELAI: Honey, only mom came to me about it… I don't even think it was dad's intention to talk to only me… besides I told her that they needed to talk to us both.

LUKE: (Sees his towel on the foot of the bed, and gets up again to pick it up) So, then what? (Takes the towel into the bathroom)

LORELAI: (Gets off the bed as well and walks closer to the window) I think … the fact that they are even asking … is a step in the right direction… right?

LUKE: I guess (Walks out again, then sighs) I'm tired… (pauses) I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Fair enough. (Remembers) Oh, by the way… found the colors we wanted. I ordered them… and they will be delivered on Thursday.

LUKE: Oh yeah? Three shades of green, and a brown?

LORELAI: Actually, mom talked me out of getting the brown.

LUKE: (Confused) But it was her suggestion in the first place.

LORELAI: I know… but then she didn't think we needed it.

LUKE: (Sarcastically) How nice of her.

LORELAI: (Softly as she turns to the window) I know, I even found the perfect brown. (Suddenly gasps as she sees something outside) Oh look!

LUKE: (Suddenly looks at the window from a few feet away) What?

LORELAI: (With a smile) It's snowing.

LUKE: (Walks up to Lorelai and looks out the window as well. Continues with a sweet smile) It sure is.

Scene fades as they place their arms around each other and continue to look at the first snowfall.

EXT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY MID MORNING

Scene opens on Rory sitting on one of the cold steps outside with coffee in one hand and a folded newspaper on the other. She is busy reading when someone walks down the stairs and closer to her from behind. As the camera pans, we see that it's Nate.

NATE: Hey.

RORY: (Looks up and squints a bit to see his face) Hey (Then she looks back at her paper)

NATE: (Takes another step and sits down) Whatcha got there?

RORY: Looking for apartments.

NATE: Ah. Didn't know you were homeless.

RORY: I'm not… but I need to seriously look for one… living in my grandparents' pool house is great and all… but I need to move out.

NATE: (Nods, and looks out to the street) Did you always live in Hartford?

RORY: (Looks out to the street as well) I was born here… but lived most of my life with mom in Starshollow.

NATE: (Suddenly turns to face her) Stars Hollow?

RORY: Yeah, it's this little town…

NATE: (Turns to face the street again) Oh, I know where it is.

RORY: (Looks at him) Oh yeah?

NATE: (Chuckles as he remembers) My first year at the Courant, I was given an assignment for the 'community beat'… spent a whole day in Starshollow… getting to know the people and learning about the crazy festivals the town came up with.

RORY: Really?

NATE: (Tries to remember) A man with a beard… I think his name was … Doose? He seemed to be running things over there.

RORY: (Chuckles) Oh, he's still running things even now. (Adds) Taylor Doose.

NATE: (Remembers) Ahh, "Taylor Doose"… remember him well.

RORY: He's sure memorable. (Adds) Although, I don't remember ever reading anything on Starshollow…

NATE: It never ran. Got pulled last minute… because, I guess there were more important things to print at the time… we were on the brink of war… (adds) I did get a lot of letters from Mr. Doose though… asking why the article was never published.

RORY: Oh, I'm sure he wasn't happy about that.

NATE: (Thinks) If I remember correctly, he insisted on reading the unpublished article… so I gave in… sent him a copy… and then I never heard from him again.

RORY: Huh. Wonder why. Taylor never gives up.

NATE: (Smirks) I may have compared him to a couple of historical dictators in the article. Don't remember details… but I think that may have had something to do with the lack of correspondence from there on…

RORY: (Chuckles) That's hilarious.

NATE: Anyway… (stands up) Stars Hollow, huh? (Rory nods) Hm.

Nate walks down the stairs and away from the building as Rory looks on. She stands up as well, then walks back up the stairs… returning to work.

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – TUESDAY MID MORNING

Lorelai is seated at a table by the door and observing how Zach seems to be clumsy that particular day. Just as the camera pans across the diner, Zach accidentally lets go of a whole order and the plate drops to the floor and makes a big mess.

LUKE: (Looks up from counter) What the…?

ZACH: (Holds up his hands as he begins to kneel) Sorry! Sorry! Man… this is…

LUKE: (Walks up closer with a pot of coffee, stands by Lorelai and looks over at Zach) What the hell is going on with you today?

ZACH: (Shakes his head as he picks up the broken pieces of the plate) In-laws, man. (Continues to clean up the mess)

LORELAI: (Turns to Luke) Ah… the culprits!

LUKE: That's the third plate he's broken today.

LORELAI: Hmm.

LUKE: Coffee?

LORELAI: (Grins, as she pulls something from the shopping bag on the table) Yes please… and I would like it served in this. (She reveals the largest coffee mug ever made. Basically a huge bowl with a handle).

LUKE: (Sees it) What the hell is that?

LORELAI: A coffee mug.

LUKE: For Goliath.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I don't think he drank coffee. (Adds) You know how you said that I'm only allowed two cups of decaf coffee a day? (Luke looks at her unimpressed) Well, I went out and bought myself a new coffee mug. And it's the only one they had in stock… so I feel special.

LUKE: (Points at the ridiculous mug) That thing holds at least four cups… so that's eight cups a day, Lorelai.

LORELAI: I'm not complaining. (Points at the inner shell) Coffee please.

LUKE: Did you even wash that thing?

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: (Looks at the plastic bag next to it) It looks like you just bought it.

LORELAI: So?

LUKE: I'm not going to pour anything in there… (looks back at Zach) Zach… (grabs the huge mug and thrusts it at him) can you wash this and put some coffee in it?

ZACH: Sure. (Zach disappears)

LORELAI: (Giddy, she grins up at Luke) Thank you. (But a loud noise of another ceramic "thing" hitting the floor makes Lorelai jump a bit in her seat. She looks back at Zach) No!

ZACH: Sorry!

LUKE: (Casually sighing and looking out the window, he suppresses a laugh) What a shame.

LORELAI: (Gasps at Luke) You did that on purpose!

LUKE: (Grabs a new mug from the table next to them, pours a bit of coffee, and places it in front of her) No I didn't. (He quickly moves away)

Scene fades on Lorelai's pout-y face, looking at the regular sized mug in front of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update soon with the final segment.

Thoughts on Rory? Thoughts on Lorelai and Luke?  
Does it seem as though Rory is seeing the real Nate now that she's making an effort to get to know him? Or is it Nate who is making it possible for her to get to know him? Did that even make sense?

Reminder: Nate Di Luca is played by Adam Garcia.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR **

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY MORNING – A FEW MINUTES LATER 

Rory is at her desk doing some editing when her phone rings.

RORY: (Picks up quickly) This is Rory.

It's Lorelai (at what seems to be the expecting women's section of a store).

LORELAI: Hey, what color would make me more pregnant? Blue or orange?

RORY: (Dives into the discussion, as she continues to type) It depends on what shade of colors you're talking about.

LORELAI: (Holds up a long sleeved, deep neck – sweater) I guess it's a medium to dark blue… and the other (looks at the wrack) is more of a burnt orange.

RORY: (Nods) The orange will definitely make you look more pregnant, so I think you should go with blue.

LORELAI: Oh (looks at the blue sweater and puts it back on the wrack, and picks up the orange) Orange it is.

RORY: (Stops typing) Huh? (Lorelai opens her mouth to respond, but Rory cuts her off) Never mind, for a brief moment there, I forgot I was talking to Lorelai Gilmore.

LORELAI: (Protests) Nah uh uh! It's Danes now. (Starts to wonder around the store)

RORY: (Guiltily) Sorry, it takes a bit getting used to. (Corrects) Lorelai _Danes_.

LORELAI: Are you sure you can't make it tonight?

RORY: (Looks through some papers next to her computer) As much as I'd love to… I think I'm going to pass.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Come on… can you imagine the four of us just staring at each other for a couple of hours? It's going to be a disaster.

RORY: Now, now… it won't be that bad. (Gives in) If you _need_ me to make an appearance, I will stop by or something. But it won't be for dinner… I really do have some work to get done.

LORELAI: Okay fine… I won't be angry if you don't show up at all…

RORY: Good. (pause) Mom? Is there anything else?

LORELAI: (Sighs again) Nah… just wish you were here shopping with me.

RORY: (Feels guilty again) This weekend, for sure. I promise.

LORELAI: Good. (Changes the topic) So, how is work?

RORY: (With a look of contentment) It's going really _really_ well.

LORELAI: (Intrigued) Wow, two _reallys_ - that's a first. (Rory smiles, while still maintaining focus on her work) You know what I think it is?

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Ever since you started helping out at that shelter of yours… (Rory stops what she's doing to pay attention) it seems you've adopted a new outlook on life.

RORY: (Thinks) I guess.

LORELAI: (Adds) Just don't exhaust yourself… okay?

RORY: I won't. I really like it… you know? Helping out… it's … (struggles to describe it) … I don't even know… it just makes me feel… (gives up) I can't even think of a word to describe it.

LORELAI: (Smiles) I think I know what you mean.

RORY: (Sighs and turns back to face her computer) Anyway, I should finish this article before lunch.

LORELAI: (Finds herself unintentionally walking up to the baby section – she looks up at all the baby clothes and smiles) Okay hun… I will talk to you later.

RORY: Bye…

Scene cuts to Lorelai as she hangs up and takes a deep breath – looking around her.

Scene cuts back to Rory hanging up the phone, and seeing Ken walk by.

RORY: Hey Ken!

KEN: (Abruptly stops by her cubicle) Yeah?

RORY: (Stands up from her seat and walks closer to him) Do you know where the unpublished articles are? Is it on a drive that I don't have access to?

KEN: (Explains) Only Rob has access to that drive down here… but the hardcopies are filed near the printers. We all have access to them. Why?

RORY: (Reluctantly) Oh, I was just looking for an article that never ran. That's fine… I will check it out later.

KEN: (Nods, then remembers to ask) Oh hey… you and Nate seem to be getting along these days.

RORY: (Surprised by the segue) We are?

KEN: Didn't the guy ask you to lunch with him yesterday?

RORY: Yeah…

KEN: (Explains) That's a very good sign that the two of you are getting along.

RORY: (Gives in and takes this chance to explain her amazement) You're right… we seem to be. It's like night and day all of a sudden… I mean, he was fine with me before he left for New York… but then yesterday, he was a completely different guy…

KEN: That's the Nate I know… (adds) He's not being different, Ror… He is the same… (points at her) you just happened to change your mind about him… and possibly gave him a chance to be himself around you. (With a smirk) See what happens when you give people a second chance?

RORY: (Sighs) Okay… fine… I was completely wrong about the guy.

KEN: (Changes the topic again) Hey, I'm heading over to the printers this afternoon… give me the details of this article you're looking for…

RORY: (Suddenly reluctant again because she doesn't want him to know) Oh no no… that's fine..

KEN: (Nods) Seriously… (walks over to her desk and grabs a post-it sticky and a pen – and hands them to her) it may be in the same building… but you still don't know the filing system… I'd find it much faster…

RORY: (Sighs and starts to scribble things down on the note – then hands it to Ken) Here you go.

KEN: (Takes a quick look at the writing, and raises an eye at her) Alright-y. (He walks away)

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

It seems the lunch rush has ended. Luke is wiping down the counter, Zach is wiping down the tables, and Caesar is sweeping the place. The diner phone rings.

LUKE: (Grabs it) Luke's. (pause) Hey Lane… yeah yeah… Zach's still here. (pause) Sure… hold on… (looks over at Zach) Hey, it's Lane… she wants to talk to you.

ZACH: (Throws the rag on one of the tables and wipes down his hands on the apron before taking the phone from Luke. He speaks into it) Hey babe…

The audio fades as Luke walks around the table and assumes Zach's task of wiping down the tables. We see Zach in the back still on the phone.

LUKE: Hey Caesar… I'm going to head out after cleaning up… gotta get started on dinner… if there's anything at all… you call me…

CAESAR: Sure boss… and don't stress about it.

LUKE: I'm not stressing… I know you can handle the diner…

CAESAR: (Stops sweeping) No, I mean about dinner tonight… everything will be fine.

LUKE: (Protests) I'm not stressed.

CAESAR: (Resumes sweeping) There's always bound to be drama when socializing with the in-laws… (Zach returns)…

ZACH: (As he begins to walk around the counter) Tell me about it… (He bumps his knee on the edge of the counter) Argh!!!!! Crap!

LUKE: (Frowns at him) What the hell is the matter with you today?

ZACH: (As he limps his way to one of the tables) I told you Luke… in-laws! Lane's mother is cool and all… and I admit, she's been great… but she's (holds up his hands and gestures) suffocating me!

CAESAR: (Intrigued, he stops sweeping again) What do you mean?

ZACH: She told us last weekend that she picked out all the schools my kids are to attend… she has even picked out a college! "Regent University" ring a bell to anyone?

LUKE: (Brushes it off) I'm sure it's not that bad… (he goes back to his work)…

ZACH: (Leans against the table) Seriously man, tell me… have you seen or heard any wonderful stories surrounding in-laws? The answer is 'no'… it's the same crap… they are butting in all the time… (Luke continues to work, but is clearly paying attention to Zach's comments)…

CAESAR: (Shakes his head) Never a good story (Goes back to sweeping).

Scene fades on Luke's face.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY EVENING

Rory (all prepped to head out after a long day's work) is in the break room rinsing out a mug, when Nate (all prepped to leave as well) enters.

NATE: (He opens the refrigerator) Heading out?

RORY: (Looks at him as she places the rinsed mug on the side) Yeah. (Nate grabs an opened bottle of frappuccino and closes the door).

Ken enters as well with a few folders in his hand.

KEN: (Sees his friend and co-worker) Hey.

NATE: (Remembers) Oh hey Ken… what's your new intern's name?

KEN: Ben?

NATE: Yeah… Ben… do you know if he's busy? I need help with some stuff this week.

KEN: I think he's busy with cleaning up some images for the Elephant Sanctuary piece … (thinks) or was it the NASA piece? (Rory wears her messenger bag around her shoulder)

NATE: (Sighs) That's fine…

KEN: (Ponders) Speaking of which… I wonder if it's possible to send an elephant into space… (Rory and Nate look at him as if he's speaking an undecipherable ancient language)

NATE: Don't go all Karl Pilkington on me man. Next thing I know, you'll be talking about chimps in space-suits and banana dispensers. (Looks over at a chuckling Rory - and is amused that she got the reference) G'night. (He leaves the room).

KEN: (Turns to Rory, takes the top folder and stretches it out to her) The article you wanted.

RORY: (Gratefully) Oh, wow… (takes it in her hand) Thank you, Kenny!

KEN: You're welcome… (steps away from the doorway) now, get out of here.

Rory, smiles… then grabs her purse and walks out the door.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAPSHACK – TUESDAY EVENING

Scene fades in on Lorelai opening the front door, to reveal the elder Gilmores.

LORELAI: (Opens the door wider, and welcomes them in) Hello there.

RICHARD: (Moves a bit to let Emily in) Hello there, Lorelai. I hope we're not too late. The traffic was terrible.

EMILY: (As she takes her coat off, with Richard's help) It _was_ terrible.

LORELAI: (Closes the door and extends her hands) No worries.

RICHARD: (Reveals a bottle, and hands it to Lorelai) Since alcohol is out of the question, we thought you'd like some imported sparkling cider.

LORELAI: (Admires the bottle) Ooh, thank you.

RICHARD: (Hands Emily's coat to Lorelai as well and takes off his own. He smells something in the air) Something smells divine.

LORELAI: (Takes her father's coat as well and places it on the hanger) Luke's been shooing me out of the kitchen… the two of you would have nothing to eat if it wasn't the case.

EMILY: (Looking at her daughter) You have to give up your unhealthy manner of eating, Lorelai. By the time the baby arrives, you will struggle to get the weight off… (Lorelai rolls her eyes)

RICHARD: Now, now… let's not talk about such things… (Takes a step forward away from the foyer) Now, where's Luke? (Richard peaks in through side opening)

Camera pans to show Luke emerging from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag. (For visual purposes, he's wearing jeans, a solid back button up shirt, and no hat).

LUKE: I'm right here…

RICHARD: (Turns the corner and sees him, then extends his arm) Ah, there you are Luke. (They shake hands)

LUKE: (Nods) Hey there, Richard. (Sees Emily behind him, and nods again) Emily.

EMILY: (Nods back) Luke.

An awkward silence takes over as Lorelai and Luke look at each other – Richard and Emily stand still and look around the living room.

RICHARD: (Breaks the ice) I like what you've done with the place.

EMILY: (Adds) Yes, very… (thinks of the word) cozy.

LORELAI: Thanks. (Looks at Luke again for support) Umm… so what would you like to drink? We have… uh…

RICHARD: (Cuts in, and points at the bottle in Lorelai's hand) How about we open that right there?

LORELAI: (Looks at the bottle as well) Oh, sure.

LUKE: (Hears a beep) Oh, that's me… I have to get that (excuses himself and walks back into the kitchen)

RICHARD: (Walks over to Lorelai and takes the bottle) Let me do the honors. Are the glasses… (Emily makes her way to the couch)

LORELAI: Yeah the glasses are in there (points to the kitchen) ask Luke to show you…

Richard follows Luke into the kitchen. Lorelai makes her way closer to the couch… then follows Emily by taking a seat (in a chair next to the couch).

LORELAI: So… (looks at the fireplace, then back at Emily) it's very cold out there.

EMILY: (With one nod) Yes, it is. (Then looks towards the kitchen to make sure no one is around) Did you speak to him?

LORELAI: (Looks up at her) Speak to whom? And about what?

EMILY: (Softly) Luke… what we talked about.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Yes, I did mention it to him… but I don't think tonight's a good night to talk about it.

EMILY: What do you mean? We have to eventually talk about it. You asked me to include Luke in this discussion… and that's what I intend to do.

LORELAI: (Agrees) Yes, I did ask you to include him… and I'm glad you want to… but not tonight, okay mom? (Emily is not thrilled. Lorelai gets up) Come, let's go join the men.

Lorelai makes her way to the kitchen. Emily follows.

CUT to INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN

Lorelai turns the corner and sees Richard pouring some liquid into the fourth glass…

LORELAI: Hey fellas. (Sees her dad with a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a moderate amount) Ah, I see you found the good stuff.

Luke takes out a tray from the oven.

RICHARD: (Hands a couple of glasses to the ladies) Here you go… (turns to Luke) Luke? Cider? (hands another glass to his son-in-law)

LUKE: Thank you, Richard.

RICHARD: (Raises his own glass) Let's drink to family, and a wonderful evening of (looks at some of the things prepared on the counter) … what I am sure is "delicious food!"

LORELAI: (Raises her glass higher, then pulls it to her mouth) Hear, hear! (Emily stays quiet)

RICHARD: (After taking a sip, turns to Luke) Everything smells great, Luke.

LORELAI: Yeah, we're starving.

LUKE: (Places his glass on the counter, and clasps his hands) Actually everything is ready… if you'd like to start dinner now? (Lorelai grins and nods like a little child)

RICHARD: (Sees no opposition from the rest) Then we shall!

Scene cuts to a few minutes later…

Everyone is seated at the table. They are still on their first course – the soup.

RICHARD: (Full of compliments) This is definitely the most delicious courgette soup I've ever tasted. Isn't it, Emily?

EMILY: (Looks up from her plate) Hmm? Yes… yes… it's very delicious Luke.

RICHARD: (Smiles, raises his glass) Compliments to the chef.

LUKE: (Nods as Lorelai adoringly looks at her husband) Thank you.

RICHARD: (Looks at Lorelai) So, I hear you are ready to paint the nursery?

LORELAI: Yeah…

EMILY: (Remembers) Oh, I almost forgot… I have the information of the contract painters in my purse. I will leave it with you before we head back home. (Luke stays attentive)

LORELAI: (Sighs) Mom, I told you… Luke and I are going to do it ourselves.

EMILY: I will leave it here, just in case.

LORELAI: (Adds) I do wish we bought the brown, though.

EMILY: (Shakes her head) Lorelai, I've already told you… you don't need the brown. The colors you have now are perfect. (Luke is observant, but stays quiet).

RICHARD: (Chimes in) Anyway, I can't remember the last time I painted a wall. All this talk of it is making me want to grab a brush and just go to town.

EMILY: (Brushes it off) Nonsense Richard… if you want to paint anything, we will get it done by a professional.

RICHARD: That's not the point, Emily…

EMILY: (Cuts in) The point is… if you would like to change the color of any room in the house… you tell me, and I will call the professionals.

RICHARD: (Sighs, then jokes with a hearty chuckle) One day, I'm going to surprise you by painting the foyer in the most god-awful mauve colored paint…

EMILY: (Protests) You will do no such thing. (Richard smiles)

Pause.

Emily notices how quiet Luke is across the table. She takes another spoon full of the soup in her mouth… then dabs the napkin around her lips.

EMILY: (Sits up) So, Luke… (he looks up at her) Lorelai mentioned that she talked to you about our plans? (Lorelai – even Richard – seem blindsided).

LUKE: Plans?

EMILY: Yes, about the trust fund Richard and I would like to…

LORELAI: (Interrupts casually) Mom, let's leave it for later…

RICHARD: (Agrees) Yes, I agree with Lorelai…

EMILY: (Explains to Richard) But we're going to have to discuss it eventually. Why not tonight – when the four of us are together?

RICHARD: (Politely protests) Emily…

LUKE: (Takes it as his cue to talk – he lays his napkin on the side) Yes, Lorelai did mention it. And we both need to talk about it a bit more.

EMILY: What's more to talk about? (Adds) Luke, we just wanted to know what your thoughts are on the matter. Richard and I insist on doing this for our grandchild. (Richard sighs as Lorelai wears a confused expression on her face)

LUKE: Yes, that's great that you want to do this for _our_ child, Emily… but it's something Lorelai and I need to discuss about as well. (Luke is clearly uncomfortable with this)

LORELAI: (Subtly pleading) Mom… yes… let's wait till we talk about it…

EMILY: (Ignores her daughter, and continues to address Luke) Again… what is there to discuss? (Adds slightly condescendingly) We're just trying to secure their future.

LUKE: (Unable to contain himself – he sighs) That's great that _you_ are securing my child's future… because clearly, I'm incapable of doing so.

RICHARD: (Chimes in) Now, Luke… I'm sure Emily didn't mean it that way. Did you Emily? (Emily takes a second too long to respond) Emily?

EMILY: Of course not. But it doesn't hurt to cover all the bases.

LUKE: (Clearly at his boiling point – he cracks) Is this how it's going to be?!

Richard and Lorelai look at each other.

EMILY: (Not expecting Luke to crack – she frowns) What do you mean?

LUKE: Are you going to butt into everything? Telling us what's best for our unborn child? Letting us in on what colors you think we should paint (gestures at Lorelai and himself) _our_ child's nursery? Do you want to raise the baby too? Tell us where to send him or her to school? College? Want to pick a suitor while you're at it?!

EMILY: (Protests) What on earth are you talking about?

LORELAI: (Slightly touches her husband's forearm) Luke.

LUKE: (Adds) I am _not_ going to send my child to Regent!

Everyone suddenly looks at Luke in confusion. Luke realizes that maybe he went a bit too far.

LUKE: (Now awkward, he looks down at Richard's drink and calms down) Umm… do you want ice? (Before he answers) I will get you ice…

LORELAI: (Sees that Luke is walking towards the back door) Luke, there's ice (gestures at the refrigerator to her left)…

Luke grabs his green jacket from the top of the counter and walks out.

EMILY: (Still stirred, she looks at Lorelai) Where is he going?

LORELAI: (Stands up) His old refrigerator is in the garage. (Looks at both her parents, uncomfortably) Let me go check on him…

Richard nods… then looks at Emily.

EMILY: (Once Lorelai walks out the door, turns to Richard) Can you believe the nerve…

RICHARD: (Unexpectedly) I can't believe you brought it up at dinner.

Emily is surprised at Richard.

CUT to INT. GARAGE…

With her arms crossed on her chest to protect herself from the cold, she peaks into the garage. She enters and closes the door behind her. Luke takes a bag of ice, and sets it on the table next to the old refrigerator.

LORELAI: (Cautiously smiles) It's cold.

LUKE: (Looks at her and sees that she isn't wearing a jack. He takes off his green army jacket) Yeah, what are you doing out here like that? (Then places it around her shoulders).

LORELAI: (Tilts her head with a concerned expression on her face) I was worried about you…

LUKE: (Sighs and leans against the fridge) I'm fine… (looks down at his hands) I'm sorry I went off on Emily like that.

LORELAI: (Softly) I can't say she didn't deserve it…

LUKE: (Looks up at her) but?

LORELAI: She has the worst timing…

LUKE: (Stresses) But?

LORELAI: (Sighs) I don't want us to fight with them. I understand where you're coming from Luke…

LUKE: (Challenges her) Do you?

LORELAI: (Stresses) I do.

LUKE: Then you know how I feel about this whole "trust fund" business. (Sighs) Rory and (looks down at Lorelai's stomach and subtle touches it – then sighs)… they may be Trust Fund Babies… but I have one more kid to think about. (Lorelai suddenly realizes what he's getting at)… _I_ want to take care of my children… I want to provide for them… I may not be rich as your parents… but I'm doing okay.

LORELAI: You are (adds) we both are… and we can more than provide for our children.

LUKE: I can't handle (gestures towards the house) her telling us what to do. And I can't believe (gestures at Lorelai) that you let her get away with so much already.

LORELAI: (Sighs and pulls the jacket closer) I know.

LUKE: (Curiously) What's going on?

LORELAI: (Softly explains) I'm trying not to repeat my mistakes. (Luke lifts his head and prompts Lorelai to go on) The first time I got angry at them for butting into my child's life, I left and didn't look back. I was the reason Rory didn't have a relationship with her grandparents for so long. I don't want that for our baby. (Luke subtly nods knowingly) As much as I get angry at them… at mom especially… seeing how amazing they were to Rory made me realize that … (with difficulty, she continues) I was the only person in the way.

LUKE: (Slowly pushes himself off the refrigerator, and moves closer to his wife. Then pulls down on the jacket and pulls her closer. He sighs, takes a moment to think, and then continues softly) I will go apologize.

CUT to INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN – SAME TIME…

RICHARD: (Now standing up, crossing his arms across the chest, and leaning against the counter) All I'm saying is, Emily… we shouldn't rush them.

EMILY: (Now standing up as well, she sighs) I didn't mean to.

RICHARD: We can't tell them how to raise their child, Emily.

EMILY: (Protests) I wasn't doing such a thing!

RICHARD: (Disagrees) But to an observer, that's what it seemed like. (Sighs, then walks closer to his wife) Emily, my dear… I know you mean well… but we can't interfere. The first time we interfered in a similar manner, Lorelai left the house with her infant. (Regretting) We missed out on so much… and I don't want us to repeat that. And I know very well, that you don't either. (Emily realizes that Richard is correct). The reason I wanted to sit down with Luke and discuss this… is because there are so many parts to consider. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Emily?

EMILY: (Sighs and gives in) Maybe I shouldn't have been so forceful.

RICHARD: (Chuckles a bit) Yes, indeed. (Then sternly continues) Now, let Lorelai have that brown… will you? (Emily nods and looks away, Richard smiles) Thank you. (He gives his wife a kiss on the forehead).

Lorelai and Luke enter the kitchen at that same moment.

LUKE: (Sets the ice on the counter, and then takes a step towards Emily) Look, Emily… (shakes his head – but continues with caution) I am sorry for the way I reacted. It was…

EMILY: (Surprised, and pleased – yet very strenuously replies) I apologize as well. I should've listened to my husband… and Lorelai. (Looks at her daughter) I will get you that paint, first thing tomorrow morning.

Lorelai smiles. Richard looks at Luke.

RICHARD: The four of us will set a day and time in the next couple of months to discuss the more serious aspects of our future. (Luke nods).

Everyone sighs in unison.

LORELAI: (Breaks the ice) God, I'm still starving!

Luke goes into action again to serve the second course…

Everyone hears someone open the front door.

RORY: (Not in the frame) It's me!

LORELAI: (Speaks up from the kitchen) We're in here… come join us…

Rory enters the kitchen to find everyone standing around.

RORY: (Gives Richard and Emily two quick hugs) The food smells so good! But I just came for dessert… (Looks around) So carry on… don't let me be in the way…

LUKE: (To Rory) There's plenty for everyone… are you sure?

RORY: (Opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water) I'd love to take some of it home with me…

LUKE: (Nods) Done deal.

EMILY: (Concerned) Rory, are you sure you don't want to sit with us?

LORELAI: (Anxiously grins as she pulls up her chair) We're going to have Tagliatelle with Saffron Mussels. (Adds) And Crème Caramel for dessert.

RORY: Yum! But I'm sure, carry on…

Everyone takes their previous spots at the table, and Rory takes a cookie from the jar on the counter. Luke serves everyone the main dish…

We faintly hear everyone complimenting the meal…

CUT to Rory as she walks into the living. The infamous La La's start to play. She listens to the chatter in the kitchen as she takes a folder (given to her by her co-worker) out of her messenger bag and plops down on the couch. Rory then opens the folder and dives into reading the contents on the pages. A few lines down, she chuckles to herself and pulls her feet up to get cozy as she continues to read. The La La's along with the scene… fades.

**VOICE OVER: Next week on the Gilmore girls… **

VOICEOVER: What she always wanted was a job at a prestigious newspaper… 

**A scene from 7.19**

Rory opens the envelopes.

**VOICEOVER: … but her dream came crumbling down. And all seemed hopeless…**

**A scene from 7.20**

RORY: (To Lorelai – with a pout) The New York Times doesn't want me.

LORELAI: What?

RORY: I got a letter from the Chicago Sun-Times. They're not hiring. I even called the Providence Journal-Bulletin and begged for that job, but they already gave it to someone else, some non-idiot who didn't think they were too good and turn it down.

LORELAI: You're not an idiot.

**VOICEOVER: … until she found someone…**

**Scenes from 8.06**

ROB: Rory Gilmore, I'd like you to meet one of our editorial columnists, Nate Di Luca.

NATE: (notices someone standing there, he nods) Welcome.

**VOICEOVER: … that may be able to help her achieve her goal?**

KEN: Only to think he could be at the New York Times making it big…

RORY: Oh, he was offered a job?

KEN: Not only that, he was pursued twice and the bastard turned them down. After rejecting two proposals, last year - they convinced him to blog for the Times.

Camera on Rory as she looks on at Nate.

**VOICEOVER: But how will this burgeoning friendship lead to her dream job?**

**New Scenes**

Nate walks up to Rory in a suit – to her surprise.

RORY: Where are you off to?

NATE: (Very distracted) Have to be in New York for a couple of days… call me if there's anything?

Scene fades on Rory as she nods and watches Nate walk away.

**VOICEOVER: Or is it even her dream anymore?**

A shot of Rory at the shelter – sitting on one of the tables looking at the empty space.

**VOICEOVER: Stay tuned and find out.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's my episode 11. Let me know your thoughts. A long well thought out review is preferred… but I'm not picky.

Will update with 8.12 soon. There will also be Luke and Lorelai in it… don't worry.

For those who have caught on... Nate. A Trust Fund Baby? Or not?

Oh, and big kudos to anyone who chuckled at the Karl Pilkington reference. I would love to hear from those who **got** it.


End file.
